


The Cursed Necklace

by SonofMnemosyne



Series: Hermes's 16 Wishes [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Original Character(s), Quests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofMnemosyne/pseuds/SonofMnemosyne
Summary: Kev, a child of Hermes, goes on a quest to find Hermes's 16 wishes, the first one being a cursed necklace
Series: Hermes's 16 Wishes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797286





	The Cursed Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

It started out as just another day at camp. I woke up and stared at Jason’s feet dangling over his top bunk.

“Dude get your feet out of my face,” I said groggily, still tired from the normal demigod nightmares that never make any sense: a dark, damp corridor with strange, foreign etched into the walls, some monster I’ve never heard of, my father Hermes pacing his room, mumbling on about the number 16.

I came back to reality when Jason jumped down from his bunk.

“You should get up Kev. Rae wants us to get to breakfast early today.”

“She wants that every day. It’s never going to happen with these rowdy campers.”

“Kev, Jason, today it will. You two are the last to get up.” Rae called over from her bunk, while in the process of neatly folding her sheets.

“I’ll get up, but only for you Rae. You are the best counselor at this camp.” I say while stretching my arms.

"Thanks, but obviously the Stolls were." Rae said with a laugh. 

Jason and I race around the cabin to get ready, trying to beat each other. Jason ends up beating me, but only because he took a few shortcuts. We head to the pavilion and I hope to have a plate of french toast with whipped cream on top. That always makes me happy. I also always ask for strawberries on the side so I can throw them into the sacrificial fire so I don't have to waste any of my toast.

I throw the strawberries into the fire and pray to Hermes. 

_To Hermes! Please father, if you can hear me, tell me what the number 16 means. What do any of my dreams mean?_ I think but doubt I will get an actual answer, knowing how busy Hermes is with all his duties.


End file.
